Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a connecting rod for an internal combustion engine and a manufacturing method therefore.
Description of the Related Art
A connecting rod that connects a piston pin of an engine with a crankshaft having a small end portion connected to a piston via a piston pin and a large portion rotatably engaged with a crank pin of a crankshaft, in which both portions are connected through a rod portion, is known. The large portion is formed by a cap of half-cut shape forming a part of the large portion and a part of a main rod body. The main rod body comprises the remaining part of the half-cut shape, the small portion, and the rod portion. When assembling an engine, the small portion of the connecting rod is first connected to a piston by a piston pin, and subsequently, the large portion of the main rod body will be inserted from the upper side of a cylinder block into a cylinder bore, then the large portion of the main rod body and of the cap will be connected together by bolts with a crank pin of the crankshaft below the cylinder block interposed therebetween.
According to a conventional partitioning method between a main rod body and a cap, a so-called horizontal partitioning type has been used in which a mating surface (partitioning surface) of the large portions is placed along a reference horizontal plane perpendicular to a link center line passing through the center points of the small portion and that of the large portion. In addition, as disclosed in a Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 11-62944, a slant partition type is also known in which a mating surface of large portions (partition surface) is slanted or inclined with respect to a reference horizontal plane.